earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Yoli Fuentes
History Yoli Fuentes: 1987 - 2015 Yolanda Guerrero-Rios was born in a small town on the Yucatan Peninsula but moved around her native home of Mexico repeatedly throughout her childhood. This constant travel gave Yoli an intense love for her homeland and as she got older, she sought out ways to give back to Mexico. When she was a teenager, she became an activist and environmentalist, as well as a frequent volunteer at community events. At one of these community gatherings, a shootout broke out between operatives of the Escobedo Cartel and a rival criminal faction. Yoli's mother was hit by a stray bullet in the exchange of gunfire, killing her immediately. After this heart-wrenching event, Yoli decided to commit herself to rooting the Cartel out of her country. When she was twenty-one, she joined the police force of Mexico City, where she excelled and was requested to undergo additional training to join the Policia Federal. Before her twenty-fifth birthday, Yoli's record had caught the attention of the Intelligence Division of ARGUS who was looking for good cops to infiltrate the Cartel after the Cartel began recruiting powerful metahuman enforcers such as Ignatius Nevada. Yoli was selected to be part of the program, underwent special ARGUS training, and was assigned a case handler. Yoli's approach was left to her and she decided to find a way in through a young accountant whose brothers were all heavy-hitters in the Cartel's operations near Mexico City. Yoli suspected that the accountant was being pressured by his brothers to launder money for the Cartel. She had hoped that she could turn him into an informant but his loyalty to his brothers was stronger than Yoli expected and in her efforts to measure his resolve, she fell in love with him. Her handler objected to this plan and was reassigned by Chief Kuttler and a new handler was assigned that encouraged (read: ordered) Yoli to seduce the accountant into marriage to get better access to his family. Yoli did so and was able to provide good intelligence to ARGUS... until her intel proved too good and the Cartel realized they had a leak.Oracle Files: Yoli Fuentes (1/2) La Cazadora: 2015 - Present Just a year into their wedding, Yoli's new husband took her to the Cautrocienegas region for an intimate getaway during Dia de Muerta season. With skulls painted on their faces for the celebrations, Yoli and her husband escaped from the festivities to enjoy each other's company (and some drinks) on the shore of an idyllic desert spring said to be a sacred pool of ancient lore. As her husband presented her with an antique revolver as a gift, his Cartel affiliated brothers ambushed them. In the middle of the beating, Yoli cried out to her new family to have mercy on her as she was with a child, surprising not only her captors but her husband as well. The brothers of the Cartel responded by threatening to gut their own brother to force her confession. Before Yoli could speak, however, her husband cried out that he had been the mole and begged them to spare his wife and child. A lie meant to protect Yoli. I am not sure whether they decided they could not actually kill their own kin or if Yoli's tears gave away that she was the true mole. Whatever the case, the husband was dragged away and Yoli was forced on her knees in front of the spring. After another vicious assault, Yoli's painted face was held under water. Crying into the waters of the spring, Yoli drowned. What the cartel did not expect was that the spring they had left her body floating in was the home of a collective of spirits whose presence made the pool sacred to the ancients. With the corpse and the brutal murder tainting the waters of the pool, the spring was no longer a viable residence for the spirits and fearing their own demise, bonded themselves to the corpse of Yoli, resurrecting her as a form of Ilorona, enchanting the antique revolver her husband had gifted her, dressed in the duster and hat her husband had worn for his Dia de Muerta costume. With a bloody campaign of vengeance, Yoli began to hunt each brother, systemically destroying their empire piece by piece before delivering the final judgement: a magical bullet made from Yoli's own tears, which causes the victim to drown on dry land, echoing Yoli's own death. As La Cazadora gets her vengeance, one by one, the spirits of the tainted waters begin to stir.Oracle Files: Yoli Fuentes (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Llorona Physiology: ** Spiritual Insight: The spirits that reanimated Yoli cling to her essence now, using her soul and body as their new home after her corpse tainted the purity of their spring. The spirits may have also been tainted as a result and now feed off the energy of those Yoli brings to justice. These spirits can 'whisper' in Yoli's mind, giving her insights that she may not be able to perceive. The spirits are difficult to comprehend though, as they are completely inhuman beings and as a result, their insight is often lost on Yoli. ** Resilience: Though not bulletproof by any means, Yoli's body is reinforced by spectral energy, allowing her to take considerable injuries and remain unfazed. Should she have an arm amputated or blown off, a smoky blue aura will take shape where her arm used to be and perform the functions of her arm until such time as her corporeal arm was restored. Should she take sufficient damage that would otherwise killer her, Yoli could likely remain standing for a few hours until her spectral energy gave way and once again succumbs to death. ** Regeneration: Twice per day, during sunrise and sunset, Yoli can immerse herself in water and be rejuvenated to full health. This does not have to be a full-immersion except in instances of grievous bodily injury. For less severe injuries, a shower works wonders, and even dabbing a wet rag over a wound is often sufficient to heal the injury in regards to closing the wound and hiding it (the pain may remain, but Yoli's used to that). ** Magical Ability: Yoli has a limited amount of magical ability as a Llorona, allowing her to take part in rituals and perform simple magic provided she has instruction on how to do so. ** "Beso de Vida": The Kiss of Life. Yoli can cure most mental effects imposed on others by supernatural means with a kiss (including the effects of her 'Tears'). This ability is considered to be a truly potent magical effect. If the rumors are true, she may be a more powerful exorcist than John Constantine. ** "Beso de Muerte": The Kiss of Death. Using another magical gift channeled through her lips, Yoli can impart one of her 'Spirits' onto the recipient of her kiss. The target and Yoli will then share a psychic link, which Yoli is easily able to exploit. By way of the possessing spirit, Yoli can track her target perfectly, hijack their senses, listen in on their conversations, and even telepathically communicate with the target. With full concentration, she can even project her consciousness into their senses, thereby haunting them as a spectral being tied exclusively to their senses. Yoli can only have one such target at any given time. * Law Enforcement Training: As a former ARGUS operative and Mexican Federal Police Officer, Yoli is a highly-trained law enforcement officer. ** Investigation: Yoli is a skilled investigator who is well-versed in the collection and analysis of forensic material; as well as other disciplines such as interrogation and interviewing. ** Marksmanship: Yoli is highly-proficient with firearms, particularly her antique revolver known as Memoria Amorosa. ** Martial Arts: Yoli is quite proficient in close-quarters combat, both with blunt weapons like nightsticks, and in bare-handed combat, favoring both boxing and Aikido grappling techniques. ** Tactics: Yoli is a skilled tactician, particularly in regards to law enforcement and criminal practices. * Multilingualism: '''Yoli is a master linguist. Not only does she have an amazing knack for the spoken word, speaking no less than eight languages fluently (and close to a dozen others at conversational levels). She keeps this ability sharp through the constant use of word games like crosswords. * '''Memoria Amorosa: An antique revolver given to her by her late husband on the evening of her torture and execution. The spirits have transformed this weapon into an enchanted weapon worthy of the La Dama de la Caza, making it indestructible and tied to Yoli's own essence, allowing her to summon it to her hand no matter where it is. While the weapon can fire regular bullets, Yoli typically loads it with the mystical bullets made from the tears she cried the night she was killed. * "Lagrimas de Paz": ** Tear of Guilt: Also known as the 'Banshee Blast', this bullet does nothing except emit a loud screeching shrill that only those who are guilty of a particular offense Yoli has in mind when she pulls the trigger can hear. The offense can be as broad or as specific as Yoli wants. Those who hear the scream can hear nothing except else except the screaming cry Yoli let out before she was drowned. This effect lasts about thirty to forty-five seconds. ** Tear of Anguish: Also known as 'Soulfire', this bullet leaves no wound except a smoking blister and seething internal pain that incapacitates most ordinary folk as they drop to the ground, doubled over and screaming in pain. Many will pass out from the pain alone. ** Tear of Regret: Also called the 'Poltergeist Punch', this bullet explodes upon leaving the barrel of Amorosa, transforming into a gust of spectral wind that knocks over whatever people and/or objects stand in or near the path of the bullet. Things directly hit by the bullet will feel as though they've been punched by a heavyweight champ. ** Tear of Lament: This bullet causes its victim to be racked by psionic shocks, causing them to feel the concentrated and condensed form of all the physical and emotional pain they've ever caused another human being. If the target is truly devoid of emotion, they will only feel the physical pain. ** Tear of Pain: This bullet causes those who hit with it to feel the pain of Cazadora's own death, reliving it in psychic bursts of emotion and pain. This usually causes the target to cry uncontrollably and coughs up water from their lungs if they try to lie (calling back to Yoli's own head being forced underwater whenever she told a lie to her murderers). ** Tear of Judgment: This bullet causes the victim to cough up water, reliving Yoli's death in excruciating detail. This bullet is rarely used by Yoli as it also establishes a psychic link between Yoli and the victim, forcing Yoli to also relive the exact memories of her own death. Weaknesses * Sanctuary: Yoli's spirits do no allow her to use her weapons or powers for violent means while on holy ground, but this in no way impairs Yoli's natural abilities or cause her any sort of discomfort. * Limits: Yoli's bullets draw from her the same magical energy that keeps her alive. A big firefight can leave her drained, causing her to slow down. * Driven to Violence/Insanity: Yoli's patron spirits urge her to kill evildoers so they might feed on their souls. Denying these whispers causes the spirits to become restless, which in turn causes them to agitate Yoli to no end.Deluxe Oracle File: Yoli Fuentes Trivia and Notes Trivia * She killed Diego Lopez, her husband, on July 29th, 2017. * When she is stressed, Yoli mutters this under her breath: "Yo, Yolanda, te tomo a ti, Diego, como mi esposo. Prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad. Amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida." * At random intervals throughout the day, while in her mortal appearance, Yoli will see her reflection flicker to a different form of herself. Sometimes she will see herself as La Dama de la Caza and other times, she will see herself as a corpse or a happy, laughing bride, or even a child or uniformed police officer. This is a result of the spirits trying to communicate with her, but due to their unnatural thought processes, something is lost in the translation. * Yoli is an accomplished juggler. Occasionally, she will do this while interrogating captives to make herself appear unhinged, shifting between a wisecracking performing and a humorless punisher. * Yoli's favorite movie is Mean Girls and she gets no small amount of pleasure from quoting and paraphrasing lines from it. * Yoli is a die-hard fan of Rita Farr and Jonathan Lord. * Yoli knows a lot of weirdly disturbing trivia and facts about places, landmarks, history, celebrities, movies, historical figures, and more. * Yoli is obsessed with Día de Muertos, not only for it being her birthday and the date of her death, but it was also her favorite holiday in life, too. Notes * Yoli Fuentes / La Cazadora is an original character created by Earth27FanGirl. Links and References * Appearances of Yoli Fuentes * Character Gallery: Yoli Fuentes Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Earth27FanGirl/Creator Category:ARGUS Category:The Challengers Members Category:The Fan Club Members Category:Multilingualism Category:Martial Arts Category:Marksmanship Category:Investigation Category:Brown Hair Category:White Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Mexicans Category:Latinos Category:Widowed Characters Category:Opalite Category:Healing Category:Female Characters Category:Government Agents Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Height 5' 9" Category:Deceased Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity